Bias currents and voltages may be generated from a reference voltage using a voltage-to-current converter (V2I). The core architecture of a V2I may comprise a negative feedback loop to set up a defined current across a resistor using an operational transconductance amplifier (OTA). The OTA, however, uses its own bias which is traditionally generated using a constant transconductance (constant-gm), bias circuit. This type of arrangement also uses a complex separate startup circuit.